Mamba's Boy
Mamba's Boy is a primary weapon for the Sniper class in Battle Bears Royale. This rifle was introduced in version 1.3.1 in week three of the four-week weapons releases altogether with the Golden Dragon, making it the third primary for the Sniper class. Before the release of this weapon, the only primary weapons for this class was the Viperifle and Capital Pains rifle. This rifle is quite different from the two aforementioned because of its ability to fire quickly (up to 7 bullets in 2.8 seconds). Because of this very low cooldown time, you will be able to fire many shots at the same target before the opponents finds shelter from the rain of shots or dies. Many shots in a short amount of time also allows for easier use in close combats. However, the fast firing speed comes with a lot of drawbacks: There is a stat modifier of 10% speed reduction, the damage this weapon does per shot is the lowest of all the Snipers weapons and the lock radius is low and the locktime is high. How the Mamba's Boy rifle works As with all the Snipers primary weapons, the sniper rifles works by locking on to a target in three stages: *''Unlocked Target'' *''Selected Target'' *''Locked Target'' The first stage, the unlocked target, is when you pick the actual target. When holding the crosshair over any opponent player, a black crosshair will appear. By holding the crosshair close to this opponent - even on longer distances - will make the crosshair slowly zoom in on the target. It is possible to fire a shot at this stage, but it will not be 100% accurate - this is also known as no-scoping. The second stage, the selected target, is when your crosshair is zoomed in so much on your opponent, that the crosshair turns green. By continuesly holding your crosshair over your opponent, it will keep zooming in. Any shot fired in this stage are considered 100% accurate. However, they will only do the base damage which isn't necessarily lethal unless the target is already hurt. As soon as you reach this stage, the opponent will be notified by a small red crosshair symbol, giving him/her time to find safety. Losing your aim will cause the crosshair to reset on either the same or the next target. The third and last stage, the locked target is when the crosshair is completely zoomed in on the opponent. When this transition happens from green to white crosshair, any shot fired at any opponent will be one-hit kills no matter how much health the opponent may have had. Losing your aim will cause the crosshair to reset on either the same or the next target. TIP: To shoot at the target accurately by no-scoping ''without missing any shots, aim your main cross hair (the green one that's always in the middle) at the selected target. That will raise your accuracy in shooting in close combat battles. Locktimes The '''Mamba's Boy '''rifle' '''has the following lock times for each of the three stages of sniping: Equipment The following equipment has an effect on the Mamba's Boy rifle: Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Battle Bears Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle